This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Technology related to autonomous cars, also known as self-driving cars, is becoming popular topic in recent years. Major technology companies and car manufactures have invested large amounts of resources in this area.
One aspect of autonomous cars that has garnered a deal of attention is accurately estimating a location of an autonomous vehicle. Satellite based navigational aids can help an autonomous vehicle identify its location in line of sight situations which allows its position to be updated on a map using map matching techniques. Additionally, autonomous vehicle control centers can keep track of each autonomous vehicle's position and potentially maintain the remote navigation control of each autonomous vehicle based on their respective current driving position on a road segment and the given traffic information of each road segments delivered by traffic service providers.